The automatic growing cabinets of plants comprises reservoirs for nutrients and other chemicals. Refilling of those reservoirs usually includes opening cap of those containers and adding corresponding nutrient or other chemical from a bottle or some other container.
This poses a risk to the user—during pouring liquid may be spilled, this may become in contact with clothes or skin, cause etching or cause skin irritation. In addition just breading in a vapours of those products can be irritating and/or dangerous.
Because this kind of growing cabinets (or other places of use of those refill cartridges) are both in professional and non-professional use (for example at home, in office), it must be insured that third parties (for example children) do not become contact with said nutrients or other chemicals.
From prior art are known different types of refill cartridges, which are used in many different fields. The ordinary consumer is most familiar for example with refill cartridges used in the inkjet printers. But similar cartridges are being used also in other fields.
In traditional systems said refill cartridges are usually removable from their receiving sockets at any moment when need for that occurs. Usually such refill cartridges are fixed into the receiving socket with manually releasable snap-in joint or other resilient retainer, which enables to keep refill cartridge in place and also to remove it.
Usually locking and emptying system of the refill cartridge comprises at leas one replaceable refill cartridge, at least one receiving socket for the refill cartridge and in every receiving socket a locking mechanism for the cartridge.
For example such a refill cartridge is known from the US patent US2012249691A1 (published on Apr. 10, 2014).